Marriage and Birth of a New Life
by LiL PinK DraGon
Summary: A Kel and Cleon fic really....dunno what else to say :)
1. Marriage

I wrote this before i even heard of FanFiction.net so the chapters are all together on one page. "Chapter 2" is really the sequel to "Chapter 1" so Chapter 1 is one story and Chapter 2 is the sequel to that story. Understand? Ok good!  
  
  
Marriage  
  
Summary: Kel is finally knight and is back home at Mindelan with her family. But when Cleon comes back and askes her to marry him what will she do? Also *ahem* the end is..*ahem cough* rated PG13 *cough*   
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or places. I am not claiming them as my own nor am I trying to copying. All of characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Keladry of Mindelan layed on her bed reading the letter she had just gotten from Cleon. He got sent away to help with the growing pressure from Scanra and she felt rather lonely without him.   
  
Dear Sunrise, she read:  
  
I'll be back in a week or so. I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms. But first I have to go to Kennan and discusse my future with Mother. Everyone in Kennan is expecting a marriage soon. I hope I can talk Mother around and marry you, my sweet. I do not want you to worry about this, mirage of delight. I will soon be with you with at Mindelan and hopefully with good news. Good bye for now my Sunrise. If I do not return have me in your memory forever.  
  
She smiled and put the letter aside trying not to worry about Cleon. Hopefully he will be able to talk his mother around. She was not ready to marry yet but the thought of her dear Cleon marrying someone else brought shivers down her back. Someone knocked interupting her thoughts. She opened her door to find her mother Ilane of Mindelan smiling with a tray of cookies and milk. She put the tray down and said, "So how goes everything?"  
  
"Ok, I suppose," Kel said trying to forget her worries. "If I were to marry Cleon you would let me right?" she asked.   
  
"Of coures dear," her mother said smiling. "You have the right to marry whoever you wish as you have choosen against a proper noble marriage of a lady. Has Cleon asked you?"  
  
"No," Kel said, her spirits low. "He still has to talk his mother around."   
  
"I'm sure he'll be able to talk his mother around. Now clean up and get dressed it's time to pratice," her mother said pointing to her glavie. Ilane got up and left closing the door behind her. Kel sighed and thought, She's right, I should pratice, it'll keep my mind off Cleon for a little while. She got up and put on her clothes and went outside glavie in hand.   
  
  
  
After she practice Kel decided to take her horses for some exercise and went down to the stables. Saddling Peachblossm and Hoshi she lead them outside. I really should ride Hoshi more, she thought. She'll start to get fat just sitting there in her box all the time. With that in mind she mounted up onto Hoshi's back and trotted her out of the stables with Peachblossom running along aside them. After awhile she began to get bored. Deciding that she needed to stay busy she took Peachblossom back and unsaddled him explaining that Hoshi needed the exercise more. Writing a note to her parents she decided to visit her friends in Corus. She hopped back onto Hoshi and rode away.   
  
  
A day later she found herself in front of the Royal Traning Palace. Trotting into the stables she almost ran over Neal.  
  
"Well! Look who finally came back?" he said dusting hay out of his clothes. "We thought you would go to Mindelan and never return."  
  
"I needed something to keep me busy," she muttered as she brushed Hoshi.   
  
"Fretting over the big red-headed giant?" Neal asked innocently. Kel threw hay and him a said, "Hush!" Turning to finish brushing Hoshi she mumbled, "He'll be back in a week at the most."  
  
Neal lead Kel out of the stables and said, "Come see the others. Merric and Seaver just came back from border potrol and Owen hasn't been sent away yet. They'll be happy to see you."  
  
They entered the pratice grounds to find Merric and Seaver sword playing with Owen watching. They all stopped what they were doing when they saw Kel and ran forward to say hi.  
  
"So why haven't you visited?" demanded Merric.   
  
"I've been busy," she replied. 'Nieces and nephews are more work than you think."  
  
They exchange stories on what had happen so far. Finally Kel drew herself away from them saying that she wanted to visit Lalasa.  
  
* * * *  
  
She entered Lalasa's shop to find it packed. Going through the crowd she found Lalasa pinning up a dress on a young noble lady. She looked up to see and Kel and shouted, "Milady! It's so nice to see you. It's been so long."   
  
"It has," Kel replied looking around. "Perhaps I should come back later, you seem very busy."  
  
"It's ok Milady, this is my last customer for the day. After, I'm closing up," Lalasa muttered with pins in her mouth. Kel look at the young noble lady and gasped in surprise to see it was Princess Kalasin. She quickly bowed and said, "Your Highness."  
  
Kalasin turned around in surprise and said, "Oh, hello. You must be Lady Keladry of Mindelan. Lalasa has told me all about you."  
  
"Your Highness is too nice," Kel said. Kalasin looked uncomfortable at being called "Your Highness" and said, "Please Kel, it's Kally to my friends, and any friend to Lalasa is a friend to me."  
  
"Ok then, Kally," Kel muttered. "I didn't know you were so popular Lalasa," she added. Most of the customers had left but some still hung around looking at different dresses. Lalasa smiled and said, "Buisness is booming, Milady. I shall need a bigger store if this keeps up."   
  
Kel left Lalasa to finish up Kally's dress and wandered around looking at the dresses. Kel was looking at a beautiful light pink silk dress when Lalasa came over and said, "I'm all finish. Would you like to come with me and Kally to get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, I'm starving," Kel said. All three of them left and went over to a small cafe down the street.   
  
"How long are you staying?" Lalasa asked as they took their seats.   
  
"Oh, I don't know. I really shouldn't stay too long, Cleon will be back soon," Kel muttered turning red.   
  
"Is that the tall red-headed one?" Kally asked. When Kel nodded she said, "Oh, he's really nice. I was there when Papa sent with the Own to help with the Scanra issue."  
  
"Oh," Kel replied, not sure what else to say. Kally looked at her and said, "You really don't have to treat me any different then you would Lalasa. Sometimes I wished I wasn't a princess. Then maybe I would have been a knight." She looked depressed then said, "But Papa's right. Me being a knight would be to dangerous. If something were to happen to Roald and Shinkokami with no heir I would be called on to take over Tortall."  
  
Kel looked at her and felt sorry for the oldest princess. Her life was like a cat in a cage. She would never get to do as wants unless she ran away. At least my parents allowed me to become a knight, Kel thought. She finished her meal and annouced that she should go and promised to visit Corus another time. She went to saddle Hoshi and to say good-bye to her friends.   
  
"I don't see why you came and won't even spend the night here," Owen muttered and she mounted up. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Neal elbowed Owen and said teasingly, "She just wants to get back in case Cleon comes."  
  
"Hush!" she said to Neal. "I will try to visit when Cleon comes back. Shush Neal don't say anything!" Neal smiled and said, "Oh alright, I'll let you off this time."  
  
Kel kicked Hoshi and trotted off towards Mindelan.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Kel returned home she was greeted by barks and chirps as Jump and her sparrows came running to her. She patted Jump and smiled at the birds. Jump licked her and ran off with the sparrows flying behind him. She went inside to find her parents having a conservation with a tall red-headed knight.   
  
"Cleon?" she said surprised. When Cleon saw her he jumped up and hugged her tightly. His lips found hers and they kissed for a moment. When they finally let go of each other she asked, "I thought you wouldn't be back for a week."  
  
"They let us go ealier than I thought they would. Kel I did it! Mother agreed! I can marry you! I was just telling your lovely parents here," he said smiling at Piers and Ilane. "The only matter now is do you want to marry now? I can wait if your not ready."  
  
"I'll have to think about it," Kel replied. Cleon smiled and said, "Take all the time you want Sunrise, now tell me, how are our old friends doing down in Corus?"   
  
They went outside as Kel told Cleon about her short trip to Corus. Piers and Ilane watched them go. Ilane sighed and said, "Our youngest daughter is all grown up and ready to marry. How can time go so fast?"  
  
Piers hugged her and said, "I know. But Kel will be happy and Cleon will be kind to her."  
  
  
Kel finished telling him about Corus and asked, "So how long have you been here?"  
  
"Only for a day," he replied holding her tightly. "Couldn't stay away from you too long," he added cheerfully. She smiled as they sat down on a bench. Am I ready to marry? she asked herself. I do love Cleon but marriage? Am I ready to get marry and have children? This is too much to decide now. For now I will simply enjoy being with him and decide later.   
  
"Where are you staying tonight?" Kel asked him a little while later.  
  
"A nice comfey haystack in the stables," was his reply. "Care to join me?"  
  
Kel giggled and said, "I don't think a haystack would at all be that comfey."  
  
He smiled and said, "Actually your parents have me staying in your guestroom. It's nice to be around your nieces and nephews again."  
  
They kissed and went back to the castle holding hands.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that night Kel laid awake in bed thinking. If I marry him now then everyone in Kennan will be expecting a child soon after the wedding, she thought staring into space. I haven't even been a knight for two months yet and I might be married and pregnet before the king sends me out for work if I marry now. Perhaps I should do one mission ( a/n- ok ok I know, they probably don't called them "missions" but I don't what else to call it) first, then marry. Err, this is the biggest decision of my life and I don't have a clue to what my answer might be! Frusterated Kel got up and did a quick exercise with her glaive. Sitting down on her bed she decided that she should talk to Cleon about this. She got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Walking down the hall she found the door to the guestroom slighty opened.  
  
"Cleon?" Kel said opening the door a bit wider and looking inside. To her great surprise she found Cleon dressed in nothing but his loincloth. Blushing slightly Cleon put on his sleeping clothes and said, "Yes sweet?"  
  
"I-I was just wondering when you need a answer to whether or not we should marry," Kel muttered. Cleon looked away and said, "Mother expects a answer within two to three weeks or she'll start saying that if you don't know by then, then you don't deserve to marry into Kennan."  
  
"Oh..I see," Kel said putting on her best Yamani-Lump face. Cleon looked at her and asked, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Kel didn't meet his eyes and said, "I just...I just don't know if I'm ready to marry yet. I haven't even been a knight for two months yet, yet alone sent out for knight duty."  
  
"You don't want to marry me," Cleon said softly. It wasn't a question, more like a statement. Kel looked at him straight in the eyes and said firmly, "I do want to marry you. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to marry right now." Cleon looked away and muttered, "I'm sorry, it's just it took some time to convince Mother that if you were to say no she'll make me marry someone else for sure."   
  
Kel looked at him and saw that he was really worried. He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and if she didn't say yes he would be forced to someone that he didn't know or love. She looked inside herself and saw she wanted the samething as him. She did want to marry him, and if that meant that the it would happen in a month or so, so be it. Kel walked up to him and gave him a hug and whispered, "Cleon I love you and I want to marry you. If it has to be now I'll do it." He looked at her shocked for a moment, neither of them has said the forbidden word "love" for fear of something bad, if she used it now that meant she means it. The moment of shock dissapered and he kissed her sweetly. Letting her go he said, "I love you to sweet. You tell your parents and I'll tell Mother it's decided." She nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Several days later Cleon's mother came to Mindelan insisting on disscussing a marriage date with Kel's parents. Kel walked pass the livingroom smiling as she heard her mother say, "No, no, summer is no good. My Kel should be married at Midwinter!" Suddenly stronge arms wrapped around her and Cleon's lips found hers. They were interupted when Cleon's mother said sternly, "Enough, you have the rest of your lives to do that. A date has been set. As Kel's mother has insisted that the wedding should happen at Midwinter, you two shall be married on the fourth day of Midwinter. Preperations for the wedding start tommorow." She stoped and looked at Kel and said, "Do you know where to get a bride's dress? If you don't there's a good dressmaker in Kennan I can take you to."  
  
Kel shook her head and said, "I know where to get a dress." Cleon's mother nodded and said, "I expect both of you to be at Kennan at least seven days before Midwinter or have the gods help you, I will hunt both of you down." Saying that she left the castle, got on her sand colored mare and rode out of Mindelan. Kel sighed and went down to the stables saying brief good-byes to her famliy explaining that she needed to go to Corus. Cleon too said his good-byes and saddled his horse. Kel mounted onto Peachblossom's back and they both rode away into Corus.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Milady, if you do not stand still I shall poke you with a pin," Lalasa said as she pinned up the hem of Kel's dress. Kel had become very frusterated, this was the thrid fitting she had today. She wanted to go to the palace and see her friends. Lalasa pinned the hem to the right length and said, "I understand that you would rather be with your friends but unless you wish to marry in breeches, blouse and tunic stand still! The next time I have to tell you to stay still I shall tell you with a pin." Kel sighed, stood straight and muttered, "I don't get why I need all these extra dresses and gowns."  
  
"Because proper married ladies have a lot of parties to attend to after the wedding and she's expected to have different dresses!" Lalasa muttered through a mouthful of pins. Kel looked down at the light blue dress she wore and said, "I highly doubt I'm a "proper" married lady. I'm not even a proper lady. I hold the title of a knight not a lady. A Lady Knight is the title I hold not just "Lady". People should remember that."  
  
Lalasa sighed and said, "Well you may as well try to be a proper lady because as a knight you will attend public gatherings and people will expect a lady under the hose and tunic. There finished! I expect you back here tommorow at the same time."   
  
Kel said good bye to Lalasa, glad to go. As she had intended she went down to the training courts to find Neal, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, and Owen in a deep disscussion. When she came over to say hello they all smiled and threw their teases out at her.  
  
"Hello Keladry of Mindelan. No wait, it's Keladry of Kennan now!"  
  
"How goes it Kel? All well in bed with Cleon I suppose."  
  
"Gosh Kel, you sure know how to go waaaaay pass friendship with your friends!"  
  
"So how much children you plan to have?"  
  
"Only one and a half months as a knight and you already decided the married life is better!"  
  
"Hush! All of you!" Kel said turning red. "If you don't stop I'll make sure all of you won't be invited to the wedding," she added in teasing voice. Neal patted her on the back and said cheerfully, "Don't mind us. Never did we expect Lady Knight to get married to a red-headed giant. Well I kinda guessed it might happen, smart as I am."  
  
Kel laughed and demanded, "No wedding for you and Yuki? I expected that to happen ages ago!"  
  
Neal mock-glared at her and said lofily, "She's at the Yamani Islands for a month."  
  
"Poor Neal," Kel teased. He elbowed her as Owen said, "So, when's the big day?"  
  
"Fourth day of Midwinter," Kel replied. "At the castle in Kennan."   
  
Cleon came in at that moment, sweeping her up in a big kiss. All their friends hooted and whistled at this sight (they never seen them kiss). They let go of each other and Cleon asked, "So how goes it all?"  
  
Merric smiled and said, "We're just teasing our dear friend Kel here. Would you like us to do the same with you?"   
  
Cleon smiled and said, "No thank you. I'm just going around passing out invitations. Here's all of yours." He handed all of them a fancy looking envelope when a voice said, "Well if it isn't two of my former students getting married? And to each other too!" They turned to find former training master Lord Wyldon, leaning on the fence grinning. Blushing slightly Kel and Cleon bowed and said, "My Lord Wyldon, it's nice to see you again."  
  
Lord Wyldon waved a hand and said, "None of that, we're all knights now. I am not a higher title anymore. Now if I were still training master that would be a different story." Kel smiled as Cleon played with the last envelope in his hand then handed it over to Lord Wyldon saying, "Your invited too." Lord Wyldon took the letter looking slightly shocked before bowing and saying, "I would be pleased to come. Now I must go. Good day to all of you." He straighten up and left.   
  
Cleon gave Kel another warm kiss and left. She sighed and turned back to face her friends, her cheeks a bright red. All of her friends were smiling at her. She turned a brighter red and looked away asking, "What are you guys up to today?"  
  
Seaver stopped his urge to tease and answered, "We're just going hang out for the day. Care to join us?"  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do."  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kel grew more nervous as Midwinter came closer and closer. She was packed and was ready to go by tommorow. As Cleon's mother had demanded they were both about to set off to Kennan the next day. Kel walked around her room over and over again. Where had all the time go? Jump and the sparrows were silent as they watched Kel pace back and forth. Finally, as the sun went down and the moon went up, she went to bed muttering to herself.  
  
The next morning she felt as if she hadn't slept at all. Today she would set off to Kennan and get ready to marry, it will take a long time to prepare her as they have to teach her Kennan ways. She took a deep breath and saddled Peachblossom and Hoshi (her horses where to live at Kennan too). Cleon looked as nervous as she did as he watched her finish saddling Peachblossom. She mounted onto Hoshi's back and lead her out of the stables with Peachblossom trotting beside her. Without a word to each other both Cleon and Kel trotted out of Corus, towards Kennan. All of their friends watch them go in silence. Knowing that they were nervous they, even Neal, kept their teases to themselves (after all, they had after the wedding to tease! ^_^ ).  
  
They rode in silence throughout the trip. Both of them were too busy thinking to talk. Kel bit her nails (something she doesn't usually do) thinking about all the bad things that could happen. Cleon kept peering over at his wife-to-be worried that she was having second thoughts on marriage. Both of them lost track of time and before they knew it they were arriving at Castle Kennan.   
  
Inside Kel was swepted away by Cleon's mother who was telling her that if she was to marry her boy she would be a proper lady. Kel had to indure hours of learning proper lady manners and different ways to curtsy to different people of different ranks and so on. Finally the day before the wedding, Cleon's mother left her in her room to try to relax and get herself prepared to tommorow. Kel pace around her room for an hour before sitting down and giving Jump a quick brush and then going to bed.  
  
  
  
She woke up nervous. She got up and went downstairs to force herself to eat. She ate slowly and went outside to try to relax with no one there but her animals. She watched Jump chase the sparrows breathing slowly and trying to empty her mind. It didn't work and after two hours of trying, she finally gave up and went inside to get dress for the big event. Kel bathed and got into her brides dress. It was a pretty light green gown to match her eyes. Of course Lalasa made it and it fitted her perfectly showing each curve in her body. Then she pinned up her hair and beautiful bun and put on a peral necklace. She looked at her reflection and saw she was the lady she would have been if she went to the convent school as a lass. Her door opened and Ilane stood there.  
  
"It's time," she said offereing her arm. Kel took it and her mother lead her down to the room that held the ceremony. She let go of her mother's arm as they reached the end of the room, where Cleon waited. The priest began to talk. Kel didn't listen, she was to nervous. Finally the priest finished and said, "You may kiss the bride." Cleon gave her a long warm kiss that lasted how long? Kel didn't know. All her friends and family whistled and cheered. The sparrows, who had been bathed and cleaned until their feathers shined, flew around them cheeping. Jump, who's fur was a brilliat shinning white and wore a cute little hat on his head, barked. Kel ignored all this, all she knew was that she had never been so happy.   
  
  
The End (Well not really...but the ending I wrote is PG13. If you want to continue go on, but this is the ending otherwise. Kind of a boring ending huh?)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 (PG 13 people!!)  
  
Kel walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her bedroom nervous. As custom demanded she was to bed Cleon tonight. She took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked inside thinking, I wonder if Cleon's a virgin? He never meantioned any girls, if any at all, he courted as a squire to the others. Maybe he just never tried to court anyone but me. Cleon was already there staring out a window. Kel didn't say anything, instead she looked around and saw that the room meant for her and Cleon was big. In the corner she a piles of hay. Confused she pointed and demanded, "What's this?"  
  
Cleon turned and smiled. In two gigantic steps he swept her up with a warm kiss. The bun in hair fell down. When he let her go he whispered, "Just as I always said. A nice privet haystack is all we need to fix the fact that we're virgins." There's the answer to my earlier question, she thought dryly. She giggled and didn't stop until Cleon kissed her again. Slowly he unzipped the zipper on the back of her green dress. Kel kissed him back fumbling with his shirt laces, a giddy warm feeling inside of her.   
  
Cleon was down to only a his loincloth and Kel only in her breastband and loincloth when she saw she was trembling. Holding Cleon she realized that he too was trembling. Shaking they removed the rest of their clothes and fell onto the haystack. They stopped kissing briefly and Cleon whispered, "Know what day it is?" She shook her head confused. Cleon grinned shakily and replied, "Today is the day I first kissed you. I guess today is the day when we like to do new things with each other." She smiled and nodded agreeing with him. He kissed her again, and again. She kissed him back. They didn't stop until morning when they finally fell asleep.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
A loud knock on their door awoke both Cleon and Kel. They both got up grumpily and Kel, blushing slightly, saw that they were still both unclothed. They both grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around their bare bodies. Kel was about to open the door when someone outside shouted, "C'mon Kel. C'mon Cleon. You love birds got to come out sometime. It's almost noon!" Kel stopped when she heard that voice and reluctanly opened the door. There stood Neal, about to shout again, with Merric, Seaver, Owen, Esmond, Jump, and her sparrows. All of them were smiling. Their smiles widened when they saw Kel and Cleon dressed in nothing but a blanket, hair tousled, tangled, and sweat soaked and faces shinning with sweat. Neal grinned and asked inocently, "Fun night? Perhaps we should, ahem, let you two go back to, ahem, love-making?" Kel turned a bright red and slammed the door in his face shouting, "Fine by me!". Cleon grabed her and kissed her warmly and they were about to return to the haystack when Owen shouted from the other side of the door. "Ah, c'mon! Neal was just kidding. Don't make us break open the door."  
  
Cleon glared at the closed door and said, "Their right. We can't stay here and avoid their teasing mouths forever." Kel sighed and nodded. She pulled out breeches and a shirt and started to get dress. She did not notice until she pulled her shirt over her head that the pregnacy charm she always wore had been flung off with her brides dress. She gasp and picked up her dress that had been so carelessly thrown the night before. She saw that the charm had caught onto the zipper and had been pulled over her head as well as the dress. Great, she thought sarcastily. Not even a year as a knight yet and I might be pregnat. She sighed and went to wash sweat off her face, and walk to the door brushing her hair as she went to open the door that kept her shouting friends out.   
  
She slowly pulled open the door and said, "Hush!" before any of her friends could tease. Cleon came up next to her and said cheerfully, "So how are all of you doing?" Neal smiled and asked, "So what happen to Miss Lady Page who always said that she would never marry or have children. Estimating how long it took for you two to wake up and open the door I wouldn't be surprised if nine months from now--" Kel threw a pillow at him cutting off his remark and said, "Lady Page turned into a knight and changed her mind." Cleon glared at Neal and said, "Do not anger my new wife with your tounge."   
  
Neal shrugged and muttered, "Touchy, touchy." Merric, tired of listening, said, "Would you two like to come to lunch with us? You can tell us all about last night. Cleon is there really a lady under those breeches and shirt?" Cleon and Kel both rolled their eyes blushing and said, "We will come but we won't tell you nothing! Nothing at all!" Jump barked tired of being ignor by his owner and nudged his way through the four pairs of feet and barked at Kel demanding to be petted. Kel laughed and bent down to obey his command thinking, I'll tell Cleon about the charm later. It's too early to bother with problems. She sighed knowing that her first duty as his wife was to produce a child that would run Kennan in the future. Well, I had no charm to keep prengacy away so, she thought suddenly scared, they won't have to wait long.   
  
  
The End (I guess this ending is more exciting huh?) 


	2. Birth of a New Life

This is the sequel to chapter 1...a whole different story. not chapter 2. please understand that  
  
  
The Birth of a New Life (Sequel to Marriage)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or places and I'm not trying to claim them as my own, nor am I trying to copy.  
  
  
  
Keladry of Kennan (a/n: um...is that right? or does she still keep her Mindelan title?) layed shivering in bed. It was just before dawn and she was cold. A breeze came from the open window to fly over her. Still shivering she pulled the blankets higher up over her sholders. It was winter and the mornings were freezing. Cleon of Kennan came out of dressing room and smiled when he saw his wife.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asker her cheerfully. Kel glared at him and replied, "Freezing to death."  
  
"I can fix that." Smiling he climbed under the sheets wrapping strong arms around her and holding her tightly. "Better?"  
  
Kel smiled and snuggled closer to her husband murmuring, "Much." They layed there until the sun was well up.Then sighing Kel got to up to dress and to use the privy.  
  
Kel walked out of the privy worried. It was the end of the month and her monthly bleeding still hasn't come. It hadn't come the month before either. She bit her lower lip and decided to visit a healer after breakfast. Deciding that she was about to change into a pair of breeches when strong arms wrapped around her and Cleon's voice murmered, "Good morning, Love" into her ear. She giggled and turned around to kiss her husband. They had been married for two months now. Cleon kissed her eyelids and asked, "So, what are you planing to do today?"  
  
"I think I'll go see a healer after breakfast," Kel replied, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" he ask her, worried. He let go of her and looked her in the eye. Kel ran her fingers through his hair once more and said, "My monthly bleeding hasn't come for two months now. I thought I should go see a healer about it." Cleon put his arm around her shoulders and said, "I'll go with you then." Kel shook her head and said smiling, "You mom is looking for you. Said something about teaching her boy how to sew." Cleon groned and pulled on a pair of breeches while muttering, "Needles! I'll lose about a pint of blood today, just you watch." Kel smiled but did not say anything. She was too worried about her problem at the moment.  
  
After a small breakfast she went down to the healer's office. The lady looked up when she walked in and asked, "May I help you?" Kel nodded and told the lady her problem The healer listened quietly. Finally she said, "Come here and let's take a look." Kel sat still on a chair as the healer's magic ran through her body like water. Finally the healer said, "Your pregenate. That's why your monthly bleeding has not come."  
  
Kel sat there with her mouth open for some time before she could gasp out, "Pregenate? Are you sure?" The healer nodded, handed her a thin book and said, "All you need to know about how to take care of yourself and your unborn baby is in here." The she push Kel from the room muttering about all the paper work she had to do.  
  
Kel walked down the hallway, book in hand, in search of Cleon. She found him by the front gate. All his fingers were bandaged. He turned at her footsteps and smiled. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"I'm-" Kel started, not sure how to phrase it. "I'm..........pregenate." Cleon looked completly shocked for a moment. Then his shock turned into joy. He laughed and kissed her.   
  
"This is great!" he told her smiling. Kel smiled at her husband. "You think so?" she asked. She had hope not to have a baby so soon. But maybe this is for the best, she thought. The district would expect them to produce a heir soon anyways. He nodded, still smiling, and kissed her again. They were interupted by horn calls and the sound of approching horses.  
  
Three people approched them on horses: King Jonathan, Prince Roald, and Princess Kalasin. Kel and Cleon both bowed and smiled. They had not seen any of their friends since the wedding. King Jon was not smiling though. He looked down at them from atop his horse and said, "Cleon of Kennan. War between Tortall and Scanra has broken out. You are to report to the army base with us. Keladry you are to come as well."  
  
Cleon stared at the king wordlessly. Finally he managed to say, "Your Highness, We can not do that." He put a arm around Kel's sholders and looked stubbornly up at the king. Jon look down at him angerly. "And why not?"  
  
"Becaused I'm pregenate," Kel said, taking a step forward. Roald smiled and them but the King's expression did not change. Finally Jon said, "So Keladry will stay here and run the fief. You on the other hand, Cleon of Kennan, will come with us. Every sword is needed at a time like this."  
  
"But Father," Roald argued. "This is a time when Cleon will be most needed at home." Kel and Cleon both smiled at their friend but the King expression still had not change.   
  
"I understand they are your friend but-" King Jon started.  
  
"But Roald is right," Kalasin interupted. "It is not a matter of friendship father. Roald is speaking the truth. What you're saying is not fair."   
  
"Enough!" Jon snapped. "I'm sorry if you are about to have a baby, but times like this calls for every person we can get. So you are to come with us! That is my final decision!" He turned his horse and rode off. Princess Kalasin sighed and said, "I'm sorry for my father's behavior. Good luck with your new baby." Then she too, rode off after her father. They both stared wordlessly at Roald, who looked ashamed. He shook his head and said, "I am sorry, but there is no changing his mind once he says 'That is my final decision'. He said that to Kalasin when she beged to be a page. Good luck with your baby. I think I can make it so you'll be home in time Cleon." He nodded to Kel and said, "C'mon Cleon, let's go."   
  
"Just a moment," Cleon said. He turned Kel into his arms and whispered to her, "I'll be back before you know it. You just be good and take care of yourself and the baby." He kissed long and sweetly. The he murmered, "I love you" into her ear and let her go. Kel's eyes started to sting with tears. She grabbed his hands and said, "I love you too Cleon. Take my necklace with you as a reminder of your home and family." She unhooked the necklace she wore and stuffed it into his hands. He took it and hugged her tightly. When he let her go his eyes too were soaked with tears. He kissed her on the cheek and went to saddle his horse.   
  
"Sorry, Kel," Roald said from atop his horse. Kel wiped her tears and said, "It's not your fault Roald. I know you tried and I think you." Roald nodded to her and he and Cleon both rode away. Kel stood there for some time, watching the empty rode, before realizing she freezing cold and went inside.   
  
Sitting on her bed she opened the book and began to read, trying to keep her mind off Cleon. What if something happens to him? What if he doesn't return in time for the birth of his first child? What if he doesn't return at all? What if she has to raise the baby all by herself? What if- Kel shook her head, clearing away the "what if" thoughts. She layed on her back and began to read.  
  
"Exercise daily. Do not work yourself too hard. Eat healthy," she read out loud. "Expect morning sickness. Do not go riding. This can cause the infant's head to bump up and down causing brain damage." She sighed and put the book aside. Jump hopped onto the bed and licked her face. He whined and looked around.   
  
"Cleon's not here," she told him patting his head. He whined again and nudged her belly with his nose. She smiled and told him, "He'll be back in time for the baby. Don't worry." He barked licked her face again. Suddenly the room sounded with peeps. Over a hundred sparrows flew into the room through the open window. They flew around her and flew back out the window. Only three birds remained. Nari, the sparrow who took over the flock when crown died, Arrow, and Peg. The small birds perched on her sholders and peeped. She rubbed their bellies and gave them some seeds, they then took off again through the open window.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seven Months Later  
  
Kel walked out of the privy feeling like she just threw up her whole stomach. Moaning she went downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
After eating a small meal she went to sit in the garden, Jump and some of sparrows following in her wake. She had done this everyday for the last four months. The first three months she had been able to practice with her glaive, but after three months it became to hard. Now for the last four months she had sat in the garden with a book, in hope she might see Cleon riding back up the rode. She scanned the rode with sharpe eyes and sighed. There was no sign of a approching rider. She rubbed her back, sat on a bench and opened her book. The sparrows perched on nearby branched peeping to each other. Jump curled up next to her feet and fell asleep. Kel sighed again and began to read.  
  
A hour passed and Kel was just about to get up and get a small snack when she heard hooves thundering up the rode. Was it Cleon? She turned hoping it was. It was not Cleon. It was three of her friends: Neal, Merric, and Owen. They rode up to her smiling.  
  
"Well, well, well, I see you and Cleon have been busy since the wedding," Neal remarked looking at her. Merric and Owen giggled as Kel blushed. "When's the baby due?"  
  
"About a week from now," Kel said, then demanded, "And how come you three aren't in the wars? If it's over where's Cleon?"  
  
"Oh, he'll be around," Merric said. "He took a arrow in the sholder and leg and had to go to a healer."  
  
"Is he ok?" she asked worried.  
  
"Yeah. He'll be up and about in no time," Owen replied, drinking some water from his canteen. "Wanna have some practice?" he asked unsheathing his sword, heasitated, then sheathed the sword again. "Well, maybe you can't. Looks like it'll be to much trouble for you."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I haven't lifted a weapon for over four months now," Kel said sadly.   
  
"Boy or girl?" Neal asked.  
  
"The healer said it'll be a girl, but you can never tell," Kel said. She sighed and rubbed her back. She lead her friends inside, happy to see them. She had been very lonely in the castle over the last couple of months, with no one to talk to but the servents and Cleon's mother, who would not stand by and watch Kel go through her pregenacy by herself. She sat her friends down at a table and beseiged them with questions. Then they asked her questions. How was she? Did she feel ok? How's the baby? Who will be the midwife when she gave birth? Can they stay with her at Castle Kennan? Was it easy living here pregenate by herself, without Cleon for the last seven months? She answered all their questions and showed them the guestrooms.   
  
  
  
  
Kel tipy-toed down the stairs hoping not to wake anyone. It was late and she was once again heading for the garden. She opened the gate just wide enough for her to go through and entered the garden. Jump followed, his claws making a tap tap tap sound as he walked. Stretching her back Kel sat down on the bench watching the sadly empty road. She sat there for hours wondering where Cleon was now. Finally yawning she made her way back to her room.  
  
Kel woke at dawn despite her late bedtime and ate breakfast before going down to the garden again. An hour later her friends found her. They watched the empty road in silence for awhile. All her friends kept peering over at Kel, a look of pity on their faces.  
  
"We have to go," Merric said quietly, awhile later. "We were to come to see if you were ok, Cleon had said. But the king said to come back right after."  
  
Kel looked down at her shoes and nodded. They all saddled their horses and bid farewell to her. Kel stood at the stable doors watching her friends prepare to go. Before mounting up Neal came over and handed her a stone in a shape of a heart that hung on a fine silver chain. On it were the letters "K" and "C".  
  
"From Cleon," Neal replied to her silent question. "He told me to give it to you. He carved it himself."  
  
Kel nodded, not trusting her voice. Her Yamani training kept her from crying. How she wished Cleon would come back! She bid good bye to her friends as she watched then ride down the road. Then slowly she went back to the garden, Jump following at her heels. The sparrows had taken off for a wamer home servral months before for the winter.  
  
  
  
  
A week later Kel was once again in the garden, her heart full of hope. The baby was due yesterday but it had not come. She took it as a sign that Cleon was meant to come back before the baby was came. Sitting down with a new found hope she opened her book with Jump layed across her feet.   
  
Suddenly she heard hooves pounding up the streets and looked up hopfully. She saddened a bit when she saw it ws only Neal and Yuki and not Cleon. Sighing, she smiled at them, happy that they come. It had been a lonely week. They rode up to her and dismounted smiling their hellos.  
  
After they stabled their horses in the stable they sat with Kel in the garden. Silently they watched the sparrosws dart around here and there and Jump chasing a squirrel near by. Finally Kel broke the silence.  
  
"The baby was due yesterday," she said quietly.  
  
"What do you think that means?" Yuki asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"I dunno," Kel replied quietly. "Maybe it means that Cleon is suppose to come before I give birth..."  
  
Kel looked so hopeful that Neal and Yuki couldn't bring themselves to tell her that babies usually aren't born on the day the healers tell. Instead they remained silent and watched the empty rode.  
  
Sometime around noon Kel suggestedd that they go inside for lunch. Neal and Yuki were both hungry and accepted happliy. But as Kel stood up Neal gasped in surprise.  
  
"What is it?" Kel asked. Neals eyes were huge in his face and it took awhile for him to gasp out, "Your leaking!"  
  
Kel looked down and sure enough he was right. She got scared and started to panic, but Yuki put her hand on her sholder and said, "Your water broke! That means its time for the baby to be born!" Jump hopped onto the bench and started barking as Neal and Yuki helped Kel inside. It was chaos. Servents came to help escort her to the midwife healer. Jump pranced around her feet whining. Her sparrows darted here and there frightening the servents. Finally they got Kel into a bed with stools for Neal and Yuki.  
  
Laying in bed Kel felt a sharp pain and cried, "What was that?!" Causing Neal to back away. Yuki can over to wipe sweat off her forehead.  
  
"It's just contractions," the midwife healer told her. "They come every 10 seconds or so until the baby is born."  
  
"That's a great comfort," Kel muttered to herself. Neal was slowly making his way back to the bed when Yuki snapped, "Neal! Your best friend is about to have a baby and all you do is hide?! Get your bottom over here and wipe her forehead while I go get water!" Shoving a cloth in Neal's hand Yuki left the room in search of water. Shaking his head Neal came over to Kel and wiped her forehead. "I'm sorry I hid," he said meekly.  
  
She was about to say it was ok but another contraction came and she sqweezed Neal's hand so hard that he yelp and gritted his teeth. When it was over she face Neal and said, "I can't have the baby yet! Cleon isn't here!!"  
  
"It's ok," Neal whispered, wiping her forehead. "He'll come. You'll see."  
  
Yuki came back with a glass of water handing it Kel before sitting down on the other side of the bed. Kel smiled wearly at her friend. If Cleon doesn't come, Kel thought sadly, At least I have my friends with me.   
  
  
  
  
Four hours past and Neal dozed off in a chair nearby. Yuki was glaring at him when suddenly the midwife healer, who was checking on Kel, said, "It's time. Time to start pushing." Kel gasped and said, "No! Cleon isn't here yet! It can't be time!" But the healer shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. The baby isn't going to wait for Sir Cleon." But as the words came out of her mouth the door to the room banged opened and there stood Cleon. He was dirty, sweaty and had a bandage on his sholder, but he ran to the bed falling on his before grabing Kel's hand. Behind ran a frantic looking servent.  
  
"Sir, you can't possibily come in here in those clothes. And you can not leave your poor horse out there in front of the castle all sweaty and-" the servent babbled. But Cleon ignored him and kissed Kel's hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."  
  
"It's ok," Kel whispered, smiling at him. "You made it right on time."   
  
  
  
  
Four more hours pasted and Kel gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The healer had taken the baby to be bathed, clothed, and fed, and to leave Kel and Cleon alone. Neal and Yuki had left after the baby was born, both having a silent agreement that they were not need and Kel and Cleon would want to be alone.   
  
The moment the healer had left Kel had thrown herself at Cleon's chest. Burying her face in his clothes she started to cry. Cleon stroked her hair and said, "What is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't make it back in time," she whispered into his chest. He wrapped strong arms around her and murmered, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Some time passed and Cleon broke the silence by asking, "What will we name her?" When Kel didn't answered he looked down and saw she was asleep in his arms. So delicate she looks, he thought to himself and realized something. Ever since Kel had been a page she had never been delicate. She was always tough and could beat up anyone who messed with her. Never had she showned a delicate side to any of her friends. But now, she had showned it to him and he felt honored.Softly he kissed her forehead and murmered, "Rest now, my sunrise. I'm here for you."  
  
  
  
The End (for now ^_^ ) 


End file.
